heroes_of_order_and_chaosfandomcom-20200215-history
Arcane Warrior (Vigelos)
"Does all this standing around, have a point?" '' Vigelos was born to anti-magic aristrocrats. His father did everything he could to keep Vigelos from discovering his gifts, going so far as to cut out Vigelos's tongue to prevent him from speaking spells properly. But Vigelos learned to bypass the need for incantations, which he has grown to deem "rudimentary." He also managed to grow himself a new (though slightly deformed) tongue using arcane magic.'' Use blink or speed boost skills that will get you ahead in the direction your opponent is running. Then use missiles, so you can get to the fifth one and stun. Skills ' Arcane Orb ' Vigelos conjures an orb bursting with arcane energy and launches it toward an enemy. Range: 10 meters Cooldown: 8 seconds Additional Effects: Can hit up to 2 additional nearby enemies. If the targeted enemy is killed by the arcane orb, 80% of Vigelos's spent MP is restored. Level 1 Damage: 50 + of Magical Attack HP Cost: 50 MP Level 2 Damage: 75 + of Magical Attack HP Cost: 60 MP Level 3 Damage: 100 + of Magical Attack HP Cost: 70 MP Level 4 Damage: 125 + of Magical Attack HP Cost: 80 MP Arcane Missiles Vigelos launches five waves of arcane missiles. Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 16 seconds Additional Effect: An enemy hit by 2 waves will have their Movement Speed reduced by 15% for 3 seconds, and an enemy hit by 5 waves will be stunned for 1 second. Level 1 Damage: 40 + of Magical Attack HP per wave for 5 seconds or until the target is more than 15 meters away. Cost: 75 MP Cooldown: 16 seconds Level 2 Damage: 55 + of Magical Attack HP per wave for 5 seconds or until the target is more than 15 meters away. Cost: 95 MP Cooldown: 14 seconds Level 3 Damage: 70 + of Magical Attack HP per wave for 5 seconds or until the target is more than 15 meters away. Cost: 115 MP Cooldown: 12 seconds Level 4 Damage: 85 + of Magical Attack HP per wave for 5 seconds or until the target is more than 15 meters away. Cost: 135 MP Cooldown: 10 seconds Weakening Aura ''' '''Level 1 Magical Defense Reduction: -5 to all nearby enemies. Level 2 Magical Defense Reduction: -15 to all nearby enemies. Level 3 Magical Defense Reduction: -25 to all nearby enemies. Level 4 Magical Defense Reduction: -35 to all nearby enemies. Mirror Image ''' Vigelos summons multiple mirror images of himself to confuse and attack his enemies. Duration: 15 seconds. Range: 5 meters '''Level 1 Number of clones summoned: 1 Effect: Each mirror image deals 30% of all Damage dealt by Vigelos. Cost: 125 MP Cooldown: 80 seconds Level 2 Number of clones summoned: 2 Effect: Each mirror image deals 45% of all Damage dealt by Vigelos. Cost: 150 MP Cooldown: 70 seconds Level 3 Number of clones summoned: 3 Effect: Each mirror image deals 60% of all Damage dealt by Vigelos. Cost: 175 MP Cooldown: 60 seconds Base Stats Skills in Use Skins Category:Heroes Category:Mage